


(i can't seem to) get you off my mind

by margeumi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: HES READY TO RISK IT ALL FOR KWP, M/M, its like 2am and im not supposed to be awake lmao, jae is hella soft and hella gay for kim wonpil, unbetaed and barely edited lmao in this house we die like MEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margeumi/pseuds/margeumi
Summary: Wonpil is a man of impulsive decisions. Jae is his voice of reason.Add a couple thousand miles of distance, a Shawn Mendes song, an actual, legit plane ticket, and a promise of a warm hug to the mix—and you'll have Jae admitting that hey, maybe it's not so bad after all.





	(i can't seem to) get you off my mind

**Author's Note:**

> The story's inspiration and title is from Shawn Mendes' Lost in Japan.

 

Wonpil has always been a man of impulsive decisions. Even before they’re dating, he’d do all kinds of stuff such as (almost) adopting a dog or buying something useless with such an expensive price without thinking twice, and honestly? Jae could never imagine not being Wonpil’s voice of reason, second thinker, you name it. As he quotes from The Kim Wonpil himself— _how could I survive without you in my life, Jae?_

 

But even his five-years-and-counting experience of knowing Kim Wonpil couldn’t prepare him for this.

  
\---

Jae had already felt weird when he saw Wonpil’s most recent Instagram story—it's a snapshot of the airplanes parked in the airport runway and Shawn Mendes’ Lost in Japan playing from the music feature, the song cut precisely at the moment where Shawn sings the first three lines of the chorus. Now, you may not think that this is out of the ordinary, but Wonpil never uploads stories like this unless he wants to say something discreetly, and even though Jae is definitely not in Japan tonight, the fact that he’s a couple hundred miles away from Wonpil is definitely a factor that affected the song choice.

 

That doesn’t really explain the airport scenery, though. Jae feels like he already knows the meaning but he’s not sure if he likes it or not.

 

**jaeparklb:** _where r u going_

**jaeparklb:** _istg kwp if u dont answer me rn im gna kermit_

 

The messages got marked as read faster than Jae could ever get out of bed, as if Wonpil was waiting for him to reply to his story on purpose. You know, with their DMs already open, phone laid on the airport’s Starbucks’ table, connected to the free wi-fi while Wonpil sips on a Grande-sized cafe latte or whatever seasonal drink that they have for the occasion? More likely than you think. Hell, Jae’s sure he got the description right to a T.

 

Anyway, the DM page is now replaced by Jae’s custom made caller ID for Wonpil—it’s Wonpiripirimiri with a red heart emoji, by the way—and the older wastes no time to pick the call up.

 

“What was your story supposed to mean, Piri?”

 

“ _Yo_ _u know, hyung, that’s not how you’re supposed to greet your most favorite person in the world! Gosh, I’m so disappointed in you.”_

 

God knows how badly Jae wants to teleport to the other side of the call to wipe the smirk off Wonpil’s face. He can practically hear it through the phone and dear lord, Jae just wants to punch the other on the face; preferably with his lips because the thought of Wonpil smirking is a little bit too much for Park Jaehyung’s fragile little heart—not that he would tell the younger anything about it.

 

With the burning sensation still very much present on his face, Jae scoffs. “Says the one who’s going on a trip without letting me tag along or even telling me where they’re going. Asshole.”

 

The laugh that Wonpil let out is enough to make Jae’s legs feel like a pair of worm jellies. God, he’s already lying down yet he still feels like he needs to lie down. Do Wonpil know the effect he has on him? He better not, or Jae will need to move far far away, change his whole identity, and become a farmer in the countryside.

 

Oh well, maybe not to that extent, but Park Jaehyung _is_ a dramatic bitch. Especially when it comes to everything Kim Wonpil does to him.

 

_“Well, as a fine gentleman once said, and I quote,_ **_do you got plans tonight, my dear?”_ **

 

Jae snorts.

 

(On the other hand, his heart figuratively free falls to his stomach and explodes into a herd of colorful butterflies.

 

Damn it, Wonpil.)

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going where I think you’re going.”

 

_“Shawn’s got a pretty good bad idea, I’m just executing it for him and for scientific purposes.”_

 

“Since when you’re on first name basis with Shawn Mendes and developed an interest in Science?”

  
\---

After they talked, talked, and talked, the butterflies in Jae’s stomach multiply as he hears an announcement for Wonpil’s flight in the background. It finally hit him—in a couple of hours, the latter would be here; near him, in flesh, and most probably all cuddled up in his arms. His whole body tingles at the thought of having Wonpil so near again after what seems like forever, and if it weren’t for Wonpil’s constant warning to not come to the airport, Jae would have camped the night away there so he could hold the smaller immediately.

 

Now all he can do is wait, wait, and wait. Wait until his doorbell rings and Wonpil is standing in front of him with that smug smile that he longs to personally wipe off his face and he could squish Wonpil’s cheeks with his hands and kiss him and—

 

Well, guess he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

 

You see, as a fine gentleman once said, and Jae quotes,

 

(Internally, to the impulsive man with pretty eyes and pretty smile and pretty voice who’s currently shortening the distance between them)

 

_I can’t seem to get you off my mind._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hi.
> 
> After ages of just being a reader and attempting (and failing numerous times) to write something myself, it's finally here! Meet my baby, the result of having Lost in Japan on repeat in my mind the whole day and just thinking about how Jae would McFreaking Lose It if his s/o does something like this for him. Also this was written at like 12am??? Til 2am??? In the evening/wee morning?? And English is not my first language so I am very very sorry for any errors!
> 
> Feedbacks, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated so feel free to leave any if you want to! I hope you enjoyed reading this, tehee.
> 
> P.S: the bolded part is Wonpil speaking in English, you're welcome.  
> P.P.S: don't forget to listen to both Lost in Japan and Days Gone By because in this house we support our emotional support pretty-voiced men.


End file.
